Pasos
by Becky Ishtar
Summary: "Por unos segundos, Fujishima se permite sonreír. Un paso adelante y tres hacia atrás. Mientras Eric diera ese paso adelante él solo, todavía tenía la esperanza de que todo fuera un poco mejor."


**Disclaimer:** Ni K Project ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Esto es de Fans para Fans, sin ánimo de lucro ;)

 **Advertencias:** Ortografía, spoiler de la primera temporada, rarepair ;)

 **Rarepair Week: Day 3, _Fluff/Angst (Angst obvio, soy la reina del drama :3)_**

Fujishima x Eric

* * *

Si Eric ha sobrevivido durante tanto tiempo se debe a que es precavido. No paranoico, como le tachaban los demás miembros de Homra. Precavido. Cuidadoso. Silencioso. Invisible. Siempre se mantiene alejado, en una esquina con la cabeza gacha, haciendo lo posible por pasar desapercibido. Un modo de vida que aprendió a la fuerza en los años que pasó con Hikawa (prácticamente toda la vida). Cuanto menos llamara la atención, mejor. Gracias a esos pequeños trucos (nunca separar la vista del suelo, no hablar a menos que te lo exijan, ser útil para el grupo pero no lo suficiente, dormir con un ojo abierto, mantener a la vista la salida más cercana) sobrevivió en aquella banda. Se convirtió en el perro fiel, obediente y _letal_ de Hikawa. Y estaba bien. Así estaba bien. Si esa iba a ser su vida, pensaba Eric cuando apenas levantaba dos palmos del suelo, iba a hacer que fuera lo menos _dolorosa_ posible.

Pero eso no le salvó de las palizas, de la correa que le apretaba demasiado el cuello, del hambre, de las humillaciones. No le salvo de convertirse en un cobarde. En un asesino silencioso. En un chucho sumiso.

Y aunque aquella época ya había acabado, las viejas costumbres eran difíciles de enterrar. Sobre todo _aquella_ que había seguido al pie de la letra (siempre que estuviera en su mano) desde aquella vez que se infiltró en una mafia rival y había acabado dos días después despertando en medio de un callejón, con dolor de cabeza, moratones en todo el cuerpo y sin recordar absolutamente nada de aquellos días.

— ¿Quieres ayudarme?

Eric no comía o bebía algo que no hubiera preparado él mismo.

Parecía una regla estúpida, ya que la mayoría de las comidas se las daba su _dueño_ en un cuenco con su nombre dos o tres veces por semana, dependiendo de cómo se hubiera portado. Pero las pocas veces que tenía el lujo de comer de forma _normal_ no se permitía comer nada que alguien le pusiera en un plato. A menos que él personalmente hubiera comprobado continuamente como se había preparado la comida, y aun así no podía evitar comer con un miedo irracional que se le atragantaba en la garganta y le cerraba el estómago.

Esa es una de las grandes razones por las cuales su peso no aumenta desde que "huyó" de Hikawa.

Y esa es una de las grandes razones por las que no puede dejar de estudiar todos y cada uno de los pasos que sigue Fujishima en la cocina mientras le prepara la comida.

—No, así está bien.

El pelirrojo se encoge de hombros y continúa removiendo el contenido de la cazuela con la cuchara de madera. Agarra un tarro de especias y antes de añadirla a la mezcla se la enseña a Eric.

—Voy a echar un poco de ajo en polvo, ¿te parece bien?

El rubio examina el tarro, haciendo todo lo posible por ignorar la voz de su antiguo _dueño_ susurrándole que es un estúpido confiado, que aquello podía ser cualquier cosa, desde matarratas hasta alguna droga extraña.

Gritándole que como se le ocurre confiar su comida a un extraño que está jugando con él. Que se ríe en su cara cada vez que le abraza y le dice que le quiere. Que en cuanto se aburra de su nuevo _perrito_ le dejará en el callejón donde le encontró. Que le engaña, le miente y cuando menos se lo espere, le traicionará.

 _Porque eres solo un perro, un arma, un objeto de usar y tirar. Solo te está utilizando para su propio interés. Y tú eres tan imbécil que te estás dejando engañar._

 _Tan imbécil que hasta te has enamorado de él._

Basta.

—Si no te gusta puedo echarle otra cosa. ¿Pimienta, mejor?

Eric le mira. Si Fujishima se ha dado cuenta de sus dudas, de sus miedos, de las voces que le envenenan la mente y la hacen flaquear, no da muestras de ello. Sigue ahí, esperando una respuesta. Con la cara manchada de harina y el delantal rosa con conejitos que heredó de su madre cuando se mudó de casa de sus padres a un pequeño piso que comparte con Eric. Continua ahí, fingiendo que su novio cada vez más esquizofrénico y – venga, está bien – paranoico, desconfía de él hasta el punto de plantearse si le quiere matar con el ajo en polvo. No parece ofendido ni dolido. Sabe cómo es Eric y que, por mucho tiempo que pase, hay costumbres que las tiene tan arraigadas, tan aprendidas a base de maltratos y humillaciones, que le va a hacer falta mucho más que una persona que le demuestre que le quiere y unos amigos que le tratan como a una persona, para superar todo aquello que finge que no le afecta tanto como lo hace.

 _Un paso adelante y tres hacia atrás. Así es Eric._

Al menos el rubio es sincero y totalmente consciente de sus problemas. Si no fuera así, jamás habrían podido estar juntos como pareja.

—Mmm, ¿te importa si no le pones nada de eso?

Fujishima cierra los ojos. No quiere ver como Eric esconde la mirada bajo el largo flequillo. Como se muerde las uñas y espera silenciosamente que Fujishima le grite, le pegue y le encierra en un armario durante veinticuatro horas.

 _Esto está siendo demasiado difícil._

—Claro, lo que tú quieras.

Fujishima se da la vuelta y continúa removiendo el contenido de la olla. Da un respingo cuando siente dos brazos rodear su cintura. Eric apoya la cabeza en su espalda y se aferra a él tan fuerte que por un momento le deja sin respiración. Deja de remover la comida cuando siente a Eric temblar. Aparta la olla del fuego cuando le escucha sollozar contra su camiseta. Se da la vuelta y le abraza con fuerza cuando Eric le dice que lo único que quiere es ser normal. Que solo quiere poder confiar en él ciegamente, estar con un grupo grande de gente sin sentir la necesidad de esconderse en la esquina más cercana. Que no se le haga extraño ni dormir en una cama grande, con sabanas limpias y calentitas en invierno, ni llevar ropa diferente cada día. Poder ir con él a cenar a un restaurante bonito sin preocuparse de si la comida está envenenada o no.

—Solo quiero sentirme bien, ¿es tan difícil?

Se quedan abrazados cinco, diez, quince minutos. Todo el tiempo del mundo. Eric llorando y Fujishima abrazándole. Una escena que se ha venido repitiendo varias veces en lo que lleva de semana. Una escena que no deja de repetirse desde que Homra se separó tras la muerte de Mikoto. Después de que todo se jodiera, la voz de su _dueño_ no ha parado de resonar en su cabeza. Después de que cada uno se fue por su lado, cabreados unos con otros, Eric no ha dejado de sentir que todos los progresos que ha conseguido – por mínimos que fueran – se han ido a la mierda.

Arrebatarle de golpe uno de sus principales pilares de recuperación ha sido demasiado duro para él.

Fujishima lo supo desde un principio, pero fue tan iluso –y estúpido- de creer que entre Homra y él conseguirían brindarle a Eric toda la ayuda y apoyo que necesitara, que no se dio cuenta de la gravedad de la situación y a todo lo que se estaban enfrentando. Eric no es solo un chico con un pasado duro y algo turbio. No. Es un chico que _necesita_ ayuda urgente. Un tipo de ayuda que nadie en Homra podía brindarle. Ni siquiera Fujishima, por mucho que le joda admitirlo.

 _Esto ya es demasiado._

—Mañana voy a empezar a buscar a alguien que pueda ayudarte. ¿Lo hacemos juntos?

Eric asiente con la cabeza todavía escondida entre el cuello y el hombro del pelirrojo. Al menos ha dejado de llorar.

Por unos segundos, Fujishima se permite sonreír. _Un paso adelante y tres hacia atrás_. Mientras Eric diera ese paso adelante él solo, todavía tenía esperanza de que todo fuera un poco mejor.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:** Nop, el día dos no me lo comí. Cumplí religiosamente con el reto...pero ese se quedará en mi carpeta de fics y verá la luz algún día...sep...claro xD Centrémonos en el día tres. Ay~ Mis bebos. Mis niños. Eric y Fujishima, mi jodida pareja favorita de todo K (sí, supera a Sarumi xD) Ya tengo varios fics de ellos y aunque hace bastante que no escribo nada, creo que no quedó tan mal. Todo muy angst, para que nos vamos a engañar, pero con esto quería dejar claro una cosita que me jode desde hace muuucho tiempo: EL AMOR NO LO CURA TODO. EL AMOR NO ES LA RESPUESTA PARA TODO.

Llevo años viendo en libros, fics, series, películas, anuncios televisivos (sep) el concepto de "amor como solución de todos tus males". ¿Qué tienes anorexia? No te preocupes, un buen polvo con el amor de tu vida y se te pasa. ¿Te autolesionas? ¿¡Para que ir a psicólogo, si ese chico enigmático y risueño no para de decirte que eres preciosa y que te ama y que ERES DIFERENTE A TODAS LAS CHICAS QUE HA CONOCIDO?!

No, lo siento pero NO. Es cierto que los amigos, la familia o la pareja son un pilar muy importante en la recuperación de una persona que esté sufriendo cualquier tipo de enfermedad mental o derivados. Pero en estos casos la ayuda PROFESIONAL es básica. En el caso de Eric, es un chico que ha sido criado, no ya como un perro, si no como un esclavo. Puede sufrir trastorno obsesivo-compulsivo, depresión, paranoia, desconfianza, ansiedad, desorden alimenticio, síndrome de estrés postraumático, entre otras. Pero nop, no necesita ayuda profesional, ¿para que? Si Homra es el mejor grupo de apoyo del mundo y tiene a un chico loquito por sus huesos que le quiere ayudar. ¿Para que un psicólogo? Nah, es que tu no entiendes el poder del amor.

Me mato.

Siento si me he extendido demasiado (felicito a todos los que hayan llegado hasta aquí xD), pero creo que este es un tema muy importante que no está lo suficientemente tratado. ¿Qué opináis vosotros? ¿Pensáis que exagero y que Eric perfectamente puede superar sus mierdas con ayuda de amigos y su pareja, o que de verdad necesita un poco de ayuda profesional? Decídmelo en los reviews ^^

En fin, muchas gracias por leer :33 La rarepair week me está dando la vida...y encima...viene otro fic de Eric y Fujishima y también es muy angst xDDDD reina del drama siempre ^^

Un saludo y de nuevo muchas gracias! ^^


End file.
